Class
Currently ripping and cleaning sprites for use with article -XM16E Will be adding more detailed information after I get done with the tedious stuff Generic Warrior A mainstay melee attacker adept with a wide variety of weapons. Jack-of-all-trades, master of none. Archer A mainstay ranged attacker adept with a bow and crossbow. Though their accuracy drops sharply in bad weather. Wizard/Enchantress A magic-user who casts spells to damage, weaken, and strengthen others. Low defense makes them poor in close-quarters combat. Cleric A wielder of divine magic who mends wounds and cures various ailments. Keep one in every battle Rune Fencer/Valkyrie A well rounded caster of attacks and healing spells who is also adept at the sword and spear-play. Able to move through water tiles. Knight An excellent front-line warrior, able to use healing magic. Nothing stops an enemy advance like a knight in their path. A capable defender and strong attacker. Terror Knight The howls of tormented spirits can be heard with every step of the terror knight's boots. Skilled in weakening enemy attacks and defense, they function as a wall to enemy advance. Berserker A melee attacker entirely unconcerned with their own safety, the berserker boasts a strong attack, but weak defense. Swordmaster A melee attacker and master of the two-handed katana. Able to dance powerful war dances. Dragoon A warrior with a special talent for slaying beasts and dragons. Ninja/Kunoichi A nimble warrior who prefers hit-and-run tactics to an open fight. Their attacks with double weapons can be vicious. Rogue Deadly dexterous warriors who's also capable of relieving enemys of their treasured goods and laying traps to snare the unwary. Fusilier Fusiliers can wield all of the powerful ranged weapons that give them their name. However, their avoidance of magic and all things supernatural has left them particularly susceptible to magic attacks. Beast Tamer The beast tamer is able to train beasts and dragons and unleash their hidden potential. Warlock/Witch Part mage, part scholar, the warlock or witch learns much of their trade from ancient writings. they are able to control golems and unleash their true potential. Necromancer A dark magic-user who commands the dead. Their powerful magical attacks are a thing to fear. Lich A mage possessing a ring of the dead, as well as a great deal of magical power... Or once they did. HINT: to obtain class must wear the ring of the dead and then die. Divine Knight A mage-knight reincarnated through the use of an ensanguined rood, returning with powerful magic at their disposal... at least they were. Demi-Human Vartan A winged warrior with a light step on the battlefield. Excellent at both melee and ranged attacks Songstress A traveling minstrel and singer of renown, the songstress uses special songs and dances to encourage allies and dishearten enemies. Hoplite A heavily armored footsoldier, typically bearing sword and shield which they use to defend their clan upon the battlefield. Juggernaut A destroyer upon the battlefield, wielding awesome power and the speed to employ it where it's needed most. Patriarch/Matriarch Adept at magic and a capable leader on the battlefield. Wields magic powerful enough to impress even wizards. Familiar A minion of cunning-folk able to attack and use utility spells to weaken foes and strengthen allies. Use them for defense, or as a decoy Dragon Cloud Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the air, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Earth Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the earth, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Thunder Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the lightning, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Flood Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the water, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Flame Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the fire, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Frost Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the ice, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Arc Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the Light, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Dark Dragon This dragon well-versed in the ways of the Dark, serves as a heavy unit on the battlefield. It's scales reduce damage taken while it deals death with tail and breath. Hydra A dragon with three heads. It's scales reduce damage while it deals death with tail and breath. Beast Cyclops An aggressive, violent giant, yet possessed of intellect enough to wield magic Cockatrice A monstrous chicken with the scales and tail of a serpent. Its breath is enough to turn men to stone Gryphon A monstrous lion with the head of an eagle and giant wings. Able to move with ease over rough terrain and changing elevations Octopus A large monster that fights better in the water than on land and, indeed, must be in water to employ special skills Golem Clay Golem A Monster fashioned of clay, the golem was first made and worshipped as a protector of downtrodden people Stone Golem A Monster fashioned of Stone, the golem was first made and worshipped as a protector of downtrodden people Iron Golem A Monster fashioned of Iron, the golem was first made and worshipped as a protector of downtrodden people Baldur Golem A Monster fashioned of Baldur, the golem was first made and worshipped as a protector of downtrodden people Unique Lord (Denam only) Title given by the Order of Philaha to those deemed worthy of carrying the mantle of Valerian rule. Their power is largely a factor of their past achievements. Princess (Catiua only) Only one deemed to be the rightful heir to the Valerian Kingdom may become princess. The Princess serves as a mage-knight on the front lines to fight for peace in her kingdom. Priest (Catiua only) A venerated cleric well-versed in matters of the spirit. Noted for their ability to use offensive divine magic. Dark Priest (Catiua only) An evil priest who uses the power gained through their devotions to wield elemental and dark magic, Named both for their appearance and their nature. Ranger (Vyce or Azelstan only) A wandering warrior adept in the use of a wide range of martial skills. Particularly good at taking out specific targets. Rangers perform well in all manners of situations. Shaman (Mreuva sisters (Cerya, Cistina, Sherri and Olivya), Iuria and Deneb only) An oracle serving the many gods of Valeria, shamans are adept at wielding elemental magic. Wicce (Deneb only) Don't you dare make the mistake of calling me a witch! White Knight (Gildas, Mirdyn, Ravness, and Ozma only) Only knight's commanders are granted the title of white knight. In both defense and offense they are far superior to common knights. Buccaneer (Azelstan, Canopus, Denam, or Vyce only) A pirate plying the Obero Sea, only those unaffiliated with any groups or orders are called by the name buccaneer. Knight Commander (Ozma only) A high-ranking knight of Lodis. Typically given command of 500 to 2000 troops, the dark knights Loslorien prefer attack in smaller numbers(30 to 100) of highly trained elites. Paladin (Lanselot only) A knight among knights, recognized by the king himself. Highly skilled in defense as well as attack. Astromancer (Warren only) A master magus who draws upon the power of the stars to work their magic. Also a skilled diviner. Category:Class Category:Monsters Category:Jobs